Arthur
The Giant is a friendly NPC in the zombie map Buried. He will help the player(s) if he is provided with the right objects. Overview The Giant is found in a jail cell near the first mystery box spawn. He can only be accessed from the stairs by the box and through the roof. The key to free him is found on the wall by the cell. After freeing him he will turn away. Find some 'Booze' in the cell and give it to him. He will turn around and destroy the debris to get out. He will then proceed to pace from the Sherrif's building to the Saloon and back. More 'Booze' can be found in the Saloon. If a player is in possession of 'Booze' Leroy shall follow them until it is given to him. After it is given he will turn around and run in a straight line at whatever is there, killing any zombies in the way. This technique can be used to access other areas of the map (Note: he has to be facing away from the debris). If he is given 'Candy', found in the sweet shop, he will follow the player and attack zombies near them for a short amount of time. If given candy right next to a crawler, he will pick it up, carry it, and follow you around with it in his hands. If given candy near a workbench he will build it for you as long as he is not shot while getting parts. if given candy near a power-up he will change it into a different one. If given candy by the person who rolled the box while the mystery box is open he will reroll the mystery box. Also if he observes the player getting the teddy bear from the box when they have "booze" once it respawns he will go and rip the box from the new location and place it back at the one it just left if the player stays there. If he is shot, he will run back to the cell and lock himself in. If this happens, the key can be found again in various locations, including the bank, the courthouse, the saloon and the hanger where it first spawns. Appearance The Giant is a giant human wearing ragged clothes. He is very skinny and has a 'bowl' haircut. He looks as if he has been starving in the cell he is found in. On The Giant's fingers, it is evident that the word "sugar" (Misspelled "sugr") is emblazoned onto them. He has a slouched and somewhat fearful posture. He will cower and cover his face with his hands if shot while in his cell. It is possible that he has some form of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, due to his fearful and traumatized nature and appearance. Gallery Leroy running Buried BOII.png|Leroy escaping his cell. Leroy eating candies Buried BOII.png|Leroy eating a bowl of hard candy. Leroy with Stuhlinger Buried BOII.png|Size comparison of a normal character with Leroy. Leroy_close_up_Buried_BOII.png|Close-up Trivia *The Giant is the first friendly NPC in Zombies. *If there is a single crawler left near him when candy is given to him, he will follow the player around the map with the crawler in his hands. To make him kill the crawler, just shoot him. *He will sometimes mutter something about Richtofen, suggesting that he may too hear Richtofen. *He reacts negatively when in a gas cloud created by zombies with Vulture Aid, stopping and looking disgusted. *He will not enter the haunted manor house. If the player brings him near it, he will run away in fear. *Even though he is needed to access most areas, some can be manuevered around. An example is the gun shop from the bank. * When given booze, he is able to break the fountain found outside the church. * He is the tallest character in Call of Duty history. * Zombies he kills from eating candy will respawn. Therefore it is not advised in solo to give him candy on a high wave while running a train, as the zombies ''will ''respawn and could spawn in other places. * He is ignored by the zombies for some reason. * Hitting him with the Galvaknuckes will cause him to move faster for a short period of time. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombie Characters